nethackfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Upgrading objects
polypile -> vanish If you polypile an object, you need to dip it in restore ability to fix it. If you upgrade it instead, will it sill revert to its original type? -Tjr 22:34, 22 May 2009 (UTC) : I haven't tried it with a !oGL, but the cloak of MR I got through tinkering thousands of turns ago hasn't reverted. (Tinker really seems quite overpowered.) --Slandor 02:59, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Magic Marker How many charges will a magic marker created from a crystal ball have? Additionally, what happens if you take a (1:0) magic marker and upgrade it into a crystal ball, then again back to a magic marker? A crystal ball can be recharged any number of times, unlike a magic marker, so could that double-upgrade be used to get an 'endless' ink supply? -- Qazmlpok 13:04, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :Wizzmode testing suggests that it's the number of charges the crystal ball had or less; thus, since that is likely to be low (around 5), one would need a lot of scrolls of charging to get much use out of recharging a magic marker that way, not to mention a lot of potions of gain level. In principle, it seems possible though, just impractical. Also, changing a magic marker into a crystal ball will get rid of most of the charges (it reduced it from 50 to 12 in my test). -Ion frigate 15:37, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm asking because of a Tourist I have on a public server (don't have SLASH'EM installed locally so I can't do wizmode tests myself). Charging is certainly not a problem, with the PYEC. Even with all the tourist quest shops and the black marker, I've only found one magic marker, but also a single crystal ball. I assume that if I dip the crystal ball, I'll get a 0:5 magic marker or something similar. Useless, but rechargable to 1:50. However, is it at all possible for me to take my current 1:4 magic marker, turn it into a crystal ball, recharge it with the PYEC, and get a useful magic marker from this? The spoiler explicitly said that marker->ball would reduce charges to make it more like a crystal ball, and you're now saying that ball->marker doesn't add any charges, so unless upgrading removes the count of times recharged (I'm guessing it doesn't), then this idea just won't work. -- Qazmlpok 17:10, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::No, it wouldn't work like that, as the number of times it has been charged persists. However, you can take an empty magic marker, turn it into a crystal ball, blessed-charge it up to six charges, and turn it back into a magic marker. Not too useful, as it requires two potions of gain level, and only gets you an (x:6) magic marker, only really enough to maybe write a scroll of magic mapping or gold detection. It does work though, trying it wizzmode. But no, dipping doesn't add any charges, and thus any magic marker you make from a crystal ball would need to be charged (although you'd still get the benefit of 51-56 ink with charging, for an unrecharged crystal ball) to have a useful number of charges. I had been thinking that you meant charging the crystal ball up to a useful number of charges (which would persist when changed (back) to a magic marker); I didn't realize that they cannot be charged past six or so, as I never use them myself. -Ion frigate 18:41, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::Btw, there should be a guaranteed (cursed) magic marker in Grund's Stronghold; I don't know if that's the one you already got. -Ion frigate 18:46, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::There was not a magic marker there, and that's not even the first time I haven't gotten a magic marker from that level. It also didn't contain any of the mentioned amulets (only one I had was reflection from Sokoban), and I think only 3 potions of enlightenment. Doesn't matter anyways, since I just died due to not realizing I was Ill. -- Qazmlpok 20:20, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yeah I've noticed that the Lawful Quest doesn't always contain its supposed amulet of flying either; Special level (SLASH'EM) could probably use a more close reading of the source code at some point. Sorry to hear about your character; was it a rot worm? -Ion frigate 15:09, March 2, 2010 (UTC)